


there's one perfect fit (and baby, this is it)

by lynnwrites



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnwrites/pseuds/lynnwrites
Summary: prompted by@vikingpoteto on tumblr:“Apparently you left this sweater at my place all that time ago… I could’ve got a friend to give it to you, I guess, but… I don’t know. I just came without thinking.”





	there's one perfect fit (and baby, this is it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poteto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poteto/gifts).



> this is my first time writing for Damen and Laurent, so i hope you enjoy!

Damen shrugs on a cosy jumper while trying to pack his books before he needs to rush to class. He knew 8 A.M. classes were a mistake, and those classes in turn were responsible for him napping during his lunch break, which meant he was always late for his 2 P.M. class. He ruffles his hands through his wild curls, making them less obviously slept-on, when there’s a knock on his dorm door.

When he sees who’s standing there, Damen drops his book bag and hears the loud crack of one of his text books against the tiled floor. 

Laurent looks the same, if not a little bit taller, than he did three years ago. His hair is now past his shoulders and pulled back in a loose ponytail, giving Damen a clear view of his piercing blue eyes behind his black-rimmed glasses. Those are new. The slight scowl on his face is not.

“Laurent,” Damen says, after the silence stretches for just too long. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Laurent smiles and clears his throat. “Were you going somewhere?”

Damen suddenly remembers the book bag and the class he’s already late for. “I- No, I… It’s fine, come on in.” He opens the door wider and gestures for Laurent to come inside, nudging his book bag to the side.

“Can I get you something to drink? I have...uh...water, soda and bad coffee. Maybe I’ve got some tea in the back of a cupboard?” 

“No, thank you.”

Damen rubs the back of his neck nervously as he watches Laurent take in his room.

“It’s nice. Bigger than I expected.” He sits down on the futon across from Damen’s bed, so Damen takes his place opposite him.

“Thanks. It’s a double room, normally, but someone messed up when assigning the rooms and then it was just me here.” He tries to smile away the awkwardness between them. “How did you know where to find me?” There, that should make it less awkward.

Laurent sweeps his bangs behind his ear and looks toward the window. “Auguste told me. Well, he told me what your dorm was, and I asked around once I got here.”

Damen nods, since he doesn’t know what to say. He had seen Auguste around on campus a few times, and even though they smiled and acknowledged each other, the friendship they had before had been muted by Damen and Laurent’s break up. He ponders whether he should ask after Auguste.

Laurent looks as beautiful as ever, though his features have become even more defined, and Damen can’t help but miss the slight freckles that used to adorn his skin in the summertime.

“You look nice.” He doesn’t stop himself from saying the words, because he feels them, strongly, and he wants Laurent to know too.

He hears Laurent’s small intake of breath and sees the corner of his mouth lift up as he blushes.

“You- I-,” he stutters, before closing his mouth and composing himself. It’s a gesture Damen is all too familiar with. “I have something that belongs to you.”

He takes his leather satchel that Damen hadn’t even noticed he had with him and pulls out a neatly folded sweater.

“Apparently you left this sweater at my place all that time ago… I could’ve got a friend to give it to you, I guess, but… I don’t know. I just came without thinking.” 

Laurent hands it over and Damen takes it without a second thought, instantly remembering the sweater and all the memories attached to it. It’s dusky pink, and even a little big on Damen, but Laurent wore it often. He said it smelled like Damen, even if it was fresh out of the wash, and he snuggled up in it so much that Damen had started to think of it as Laurent’s sweater, just conveniently kept at his house. 

Laurent had been wearing it, when they broke up, and Damen had never seen the sweater again. 

“Thank you, but… I mean… It’s yours.” Damen watches as Laurent clasps his hands together and pushes them between his thighs nervously. “It’s more yours than it ever was mine.”

“I can’t-,” Laurent starts, then starts again once his throat is cleared. “I can’t look at it anymore. So either you take it, or I’m giving it to a thrift store.”

“Sure, I’ll… I’ll take it, then.”

Damen stands and takes the sweater over to his closet, hangs it up and ignores the light blue socks he hid between his hats. They’re comfortable, and fluffy, and not his.

“Look, I-”

“I should go,” Laurent interrupts him and walks towards the door. 

“No, wait!” Damen shouts before he remembers volume control. “We didn’t even… We should talk more. I’d like to talk more.”

Laurent sighs. “What would we talk about, Damen?”

“I don’t know, I just… I’ve missed you.” He hesitates before adding, “Haven’t you missed me?”

“That’s unfair of you to say,” Laurent whispers.

“Why? Isn’t it true?”

“You know it is.” Laurent refuses to look at him. “You knew I missed you the second you turned around and walked away.”

“You were going to France! For a whole year!” 

“And you didn’t want to try anyway!” Laurent shouts back at him. “Don’t put this all on me, because you gave up before we even tried.”

Damen swallows the lump in his throat. They were finally having the fight they should have had three years ago.

“I know that was a mistake. I took my brother’s advice over my own gut feeling, and that was bad, I know that. I tried to contact you to let you know that.”

“And what was I supposed to do with that, Damen? A half-assed ‘Sorry’ six months later when I was across the fucking world from you?” Laurent pokes his finger into Damen’s chest. “Did you expect me to come running back? To jump into your arms and say ‘Finally!’?”

“Of course not, but I figured we could talk-”

“You broke my heart, Damen. You took Kastor’s word over mine, and I didn’t feel like I had anything left to say to you.”

Damen sighs into the silence. “Kastor’s gone. He and Jokaste moved to some island, I don’t even know-”

“I don’t give a fuck about Kastor, Damen.” Laurent looks him straight in the eyes, and Damen can read them, clear as day.

“Yeah, me neither,” he says. “Do you give a fuck about me, though?”

Laurent just stares at him, and Damen can see his fingers shake.

“Because I do, about you.”

He doesn’t realize he’s been slapped until Laurent steps back two feet and his cheek starts to burn.

“You can’t do that to me, you bastard.” Laurent shakes his head before moving closer again, and Damen takes a step back. Laurent sighs and mutters, “I was just gonna give you your fucking sweater and then I could move on from this, and from you, but  _ no _ , of course not, why would life ever give me a goddamn break, why not just  _ pile it on- _ ”

Damen swoops in and holds Laurent’s shoulders, making him look up in shock. He didn’t have a plan for what to do next, he just wanted to stop Laurent from spinning out, and now they’re both just staring at each other.

“Your hands…,” Laurent says quietly.

“What about them?” Damen whispers back.

“They’re big, and warm, and fit around my shoulders. I forgot how they used to do that.”

Damen’s heart skips, and he lets out a soft smile. “They could still do that, if you wanted.”

Laurent looks up and smiles back. “I can’t make decisions based on the size of your hands, you big brute.”

“We should try. Obviously, neither of us is the same person we were three years ago, but we could still fit. I think we’ll still fit.”

“Like an oversized pink jumper.” Laurent’s smile was always rare, and therefore mesmerizing when it did appear.

“Sounds perfect to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm on [tumblr!](http://nbstilinski.tumblr.com/)


End file.
